12 Districts of Christmas
by Rukia Blood-Moon
Summary: This is what happened at Christmas before the tributes left for the Hunger Games. Slight cursing.


**What Christmas was like before Katniss and the other tributes went into the Hunger Games!**

**Please be gentle with me, this is my first Hunger Games fan fiction (probably also my last.) I also made up some names for those who weren't given names or those who I weren't sure of. **

**Inspired by Pit-traps '12 pains of Hetalia'**

* * *

><p><em>In the first district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~<em>

"A diamond Christmas tree!~" Glimmer shouted while Marvel struggled to plug in the lights without breaking the fragile tree.

_In the second district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_Medicine with lots of love!" _Clove mumbled through a ton of tissues, refusing the medicine Cato was trying to give her.

"_And a diamond Christmas tree!~" _Glimmer shouted while Marvel struggled to plug in the lights without breaking the fragile tree.

_In the third district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_Dealing with smelly men." _Spark and Firenza grumbled as several sweaty factory workers poured out of the workshop.

"_Medicine with lots of love!" _Clove mumbled through a ton of tissues, refusing the medicine Cato was trying to give her.

"And a diamond Christmas tree!~" Glimmer shouted while Marvel struggled to plug in the lights without breaking the fragile tree.

_In the fourth district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_Four fishing rods_!" Salmon yelped as she fell face first into the water, clutching the rods.

"_Dealing with smelly men." _Spark and Firenza grumbled as several sweaty factory workers poured out of the workshop.

"_Medicine with lots of love!" _Clove mumbled through a ton of tissues, refusing the medicine Cato was trying to give her.

"_And a diamond Christmas tree!~" _Glimmer shouted while Marvel struggled to plug in the lights without breaking the fragile tree.

_In the fifth district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_FIVE RABID RABBITS!" _Levi and Foxface squawked from up a tree.

"_Four fishing rods_!" Salmon yelped as she fell face first into the water, clutching the rods.

"_Dealing with smelly men." _Spark and Firenza grumbled as several sweaty factory workers poured out of the workshop

"_Medicine with lots of love!" _Clove mumbled through a ton of tissues, refusing the medicine Cato was trying to give her.

"_And a diamond Christmas tree!~" _Glimmer shouted while Marvel struggled to plug in the lights without breaking the fragile tree.

_In the sixth district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_Six strange stockings…" _Starr murmured studying the stockings, scratching her chin.

"_FIVE RABID RABBITS!" _Levi and Foxface squawked from up a tree.

"_Four fishing rods_!" Salmon yelped as she fell face first into the water, clutching the rods.

"_Dealing with smelly men." _Spark and Firenza grumbled as several sweaty factory workers poured out of the workshop.

"_Medicine with lots of love!" _Clove mumbled through a ton of tissues, refusing the medicine Cato was trying to give her.

"_And a diamond Christmas tree!~" _Glimmer shouted while Marvel struggled to plug in the lights without breaking the fragile tree.

_In the seventh district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_Seven stupid blueprints…" _Tucson growled hotly under his breath as Sandra peeped over his shoulder.

"_Six strange stockings…" _Starr murmured studying the stockings, scratching her chin.

"_FIVE RABID RABBITS!" _Levi and Foxface squawked from up a tree.

"_Four fishing rods_!" Salmon yelped as she fell face first into the water, clutching the rods.

"_Dealing with smelly men." _Spark and Firenza grumbled as several sweaty factory workers poured out of the workshop.

"_Medicine with lots of love!" _Clove mumbled through a ton of tissues, refusing the medicine Cato was trying to give her.

"_And a diamond Christmas tree!~" _Glimmer shouted while Marvel struggled to plug in the lights without breaking the fragile tree.

_In the eight district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_Eight yards of yarn…" _Megan sighed as she looked mournfully at her half-finished scarf.

"_Seven stupid blueprints…" _Tucson growled hotly under his breath as Sandra peeped over his shoulder.

"_Six strange stockings…" _Starr murmured studying the stockings, scratching her chin.

"_FIVE RABID RABBITS!" _Levi and Foxface squawked from up a tree.

"_Four fishing rods_!" Salmon yelped as she fell face first into the water, clutching the rods.

"_Dealing with smelly men." _Spark and Firenza grumbled as several sweaty factory workers poured out of the workshop.

"_Medicine with lots of love!" _Clove mumbled through a ton of tissues, refusing the medicine Cato was trying to give her.

"_And a diamond Christmas tree!~" _Glimmer shouted while Marvel struggled to plug in the lights without breaking the fragile tree.

_In the ninth district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_Nine hiding elk." _Thaila hissed under her breath, scanning the silent forest.

"_Eight yards of yarn…" _Megan sighed as she looked mournfully at her half-finished scarf.

"_Seven stupid blueprints…" _Tucson growled hotly under his breath as Sandra peeped over his shoulder.

"_Six strange stockings…" _Starr murmured studying the stockings, scratching her chin.

"_FIVE RABID RABBITS!" _Levi and Foxface squawked from up a tree.

"_Four fishing rods_!" Salmon yelped as she fell face first into the water, clutching the rods.

"_Dealing with smelly men." _Spark and Firenza grumbled as several sweaty factory workers poured out of the workshop.

"_Medicine with lots of love!" _Clove mumbled through a ton of tissues, refusing the medicine Cato was trying to give her.

"_And a diamond Christmas tree!~" _Glimmer shouted while Marvel struggled to plug in the lights without breaking the fragile tree.

_In the tenth district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_Ten bucking cattle." _Erick and Lia said nervously backing away from the red-eyed bulls.

"_I know you're hiding somewhere little ones~"_ Thaila sang, stalking deeper into the hunting grounds, making all of the camouflaged creatures shudder.

"_This is taking forever." _Megan sighed, throwing her head back and Nathan looked over from all fifty of his finished sweaters.

"_God damn blueprints!" _Tucson yelled into the air dramatically, making Sandra flinch.

"_What are those?" _Rye asked Starr, staring at the objects in her hands.

"_GO AWAY!" _Foxface and Levi wailed, holding each other as the rabbits began climbing up the tree.

"_Help me up here, Martin." _Salmon begged the snickering man while Finnick chuckled.

"_Put some deodorant on!"_ Spark and Firenza yelled, attempting to waft the scent away from their noses.

"_Come on Clove, it's just two spoon full's." _Cato begged, but the girl merely turned her head away with a sniff.

"_Be careful with my tree, Marvel!" _Glimmer chided as the boy struggled to reach the outlet that was for some reason, on the top of the ceiling.

_In the eleventh district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_Another little sibling!" _Rue squealed gleefully at her crying newborn sister while Thresh grunted.

"_HOLY CRAP!" _Erick and Lia dove out of the way before the stampeding cattle could penetrate them with their horns.

"_I can almost see them~" _Thaila chuckled darkly, readying her bow and arrow.

"_How did you get done so fast?" _Megan cried staring at Nathan's pile of sweaters.

"_Why the hell did I have to get these on a holiday!" _Tucson yelled angrily while Sandra watched him have a fit at a safe distance.

"_I think these are stockings." _Starr answered and Rye made a face.

"_Why do our science projects always seem to go wrong!"_ Levi cried as the foaming rabbits were halfway up the tree trunk.

"_C-c-c-come on! It's f-f-f-f-f-freezing in here!" _Salmon said through chattering teeth.

"_I think I'm going to be sick." _Spark gagged and Firenza turned green as the men walked towards them.

"_CLOVE, YOU WILL SWALLOW THIS WILLINGFULLY OR I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" _Cato yelled, trying to shove the medicine past her lips while Clove covered her mouth with her hands.

"_AH!" _Marvel yelled as he fell of the ladder and fell on top of the diamond tree.

_In the twelfth district of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

"_A broken set of arrows?" _Katniss said confused, while Peeta smiled shyly hiding his Christmas present to her behind his back.

"_This reminds me of my other four siblings when they were babies!" _Rue exclaimed, cradling the crying baby as Thresh gritted his teeth in annoyance and covered his ears.

"_Run for your lives! They're loose!" _Erick and Lia screamed as the stampede ran in full pursuit of them through the town while peacekeeper's struggled to tranquilize the animals.

"_Thaila? What are you doing?" _Leon asked, making her jump and drop her bow and arrows. The animals instantly fled while they had the chance as Thaila collapsed in grief. "WHY?"

"_I used the sewing machine." _Nathan said pointing to the contraption and Megan hit her head on the desk.

"_You know what? Here's what I think of your damn blueprints!" _Tucson yelled ripping them to shreds and throwing them into the air. "MERRY FRIGGIN' CHRISTMAS!" He spat and Sandra flinched as he flipped over the table as he stormed out.

"_Are stockings supposed to be split in different directions?" _Rye asked and Starr looked at the deformed stockings closely. "You're right!"

"_Back foul beasts!" _Foxface yelled, trying to shove the rabbits off the tree with a stick.

"_You son of a-" _Salmon's voice was cut off when Martin shoved her back into the water.

"_I can't take it anymore." _Spark and Firenza moaned and passed out while the confused workers stared at them and sniffed themselves before passing out as well.

"_I give up." _Cato said in defeat, throwing the Nyquil up in the air behind him with a sigh.

"_MY BEAUTIFUL TREE!" _Glimmer shrieked in distress, ignoring the boy with a sprained ankle.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Marvel…<strong>


End file.
